One Day At A Time
by rdnkwmn86
Summary: The death leads to a family miles away. Now all she has to do it figure out what to do next. One shot story.


_Hey everybody okay so this is probably going to be a short one piece story about Jess's sister Lilian. That is unless I figure out more to write for her. Enjoy._

Okay so not everything was going the way I thought is was suppose to. That was always the case in my life. I lived and loved and lost everything in the same weekend. I was now sitting on a bus bound for nowhere. I was the last of the strangers on the bus to nowhere. Well, actuaully the place had a name the name of Stars Hallow. A small town is what I was told. My brother lived there with my uncle, and now with nobody left at home I too, was forced to go live in a one horse town. In one weekend I had married the love of my life, lost him in a car accident and then was told that in order for me to "heal"I had to go live with an uncle I didn't know. But then again that was my mother's way of saying that she wanted yet again nothing to do with me. I was again leaving everything and anything that I loved in the big city. New York City that was.

I, Lilian Grace Danes Mariano Hopkins, was being shipped to god knows where just to be "healed." That was my name by the way. And if you haven't figured it out by now my brother was Jess Anthony Mariano, and my unlce was Luke Danes, or in Stars Hallow the diner man to few. At least that is what Jess kept refering to him as, when I talked to him on the phone two days ago to tell him I was coming.

The love of my life since I was ten, yes I said ten, Michel Joss Hopkins had died a day after we had gotten offically married. I was twenty, and right out of a two year technical school, he had asked me to marry him and I said yes, two weeks later that was the story in all the newspapers. Political leader Michel Joss Hopkins, Senate hopefull, marries childhood love Lilian Grace. Michel was suppose to be the next Senate leader, or that was what all the papers claimed in all the news articales that were written about him. And then at two thirty in the afternoon the following day my cell phone rang, and it was the hospital calling to tell me that I should probably come down to say a last good bye. He had been in a terrible car accident on the interstate. That was not how it was suppose go. I was suppose to grow old with him, I was suppose to have his kids. Well, that I guess was another life.

The next day my mother claimed that for my own good I should move in with my uncle in Stars Hallow, that way I wouldn't be the center for the media, which had already started to happen. She claimed it was for my own good, but I knew different. I knew that she just was not interested in having to deal with a sad kid. She had never been the one to care for kids. Jess and I were lucky growing up if we had peanut butter in the house. But that was Elizabeth Danes.

The bus pulled to a slow stop and I noticed both Jess and Uncle Luke standing at the bus stop waiting. There were two other people with them, two women that looked exactly alike. Jess had an arm around the younger of the two. That must of been Rory, I think that was her name. Jess had told me about her a couple of times in his letters and when I talked to him on the phone.

I slowly stepped of the bus and walked towards Jess, who had dropped his arm from around Rory and had them wide open. I walked right into them and started to cry. I had been doing that since Friday, the day of the wedding. It was now Sunday afternoon. He just stood there with his arms around me, rubbing my back in small circles.

"Lil? Come here." Luke said as I looked up from Jess's chest, where I had buried my head.

I walked right over to where he stood and just fell apart in his arms. No strength left in my body to hold me up. I looked at Rory and I could see the tears starting to fall. That was not what I wanted to do. I hated seeing other people cry.

"Angle-Eyes. This is Lorelai and Rory. You remember me telling you about them don't you?" Jess asked as the five of us started walking towards the diner. I just shock my head that I had remembered.

"Hey Lilan. It's nice to meet you. We are sorry to hear about why you are here. Just remember if you ever need a mother figure or a girls ear to just listen Rory and I are here for you." Lorelai said as I smiled a very small smile. "Well, I have to get to the inn. I'll see you guys later for dinner. Lilan it was nice to meet you." She said and then kissed Uncle Luke and took off walking in the other direction.

"Well here we are home sweet home. I'll show you up stairs. Come on." Jess said as he held on to one of my hands and one of Rory's, and led me up the stairs to the apartment.

"You'll sleep in my room, and I'll sleep on the couch untill Luke and I can figure something out." He said as I aimlessly walked around.

"I think I am going to go lay down for a while. I'll see you downstairs for supper. Rory it was nice meeting you." I said as I laid down on the small bed, and closed my eyes.

Life was never going to be the same for me. I just wanted and needed to be alone. Probably not the best thing for me but I wanted space. Jess and Rory were great and so were Luke and Lorelai but this was not home and neither was the flat that Michel and I owned in New York. Just the thought of him sent me in tears. I cried myself into a restlesssleep. Dreams that haunted me, and dreams in which seemed so real that I could just reach out and touch Michel. But that was all they were; dreams.

I woke up in tears and in pain. I tried so hard to think about all teh good times I had been able to have with Michel before I lost him. Except that was not easy. It just made me miss him more. I walked down the stairs and into the diner, only to be met with a hundred different prying eyes looking at me. I tunred around and raced back up the stairs.

"Lil wait." I could hear Jess yell from the bottom of the stairs.

"Diners closed folks everybody out. NOW!" I heard Luke through the floor.

"Lil I'm sorry." Jess said as he and Rory entered the apartment.

"Who were all those people?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"Towns folk." Rory said as she and Jess sat on either side of me.

"Why were they watching me?" I asked, trying hard not to cry again.

"Well, because you are new." Rory said hesitenly.

"Well, I don't want to be new I want to go back to Michel and New York." I said as I started to cry.

"Lil. Michel's gone." Jess said as I felt his armswrap around me in a hug.

"I'm going to go. Jess I'll talk to you later." Rory said as she started to get up from the seatshe was in.

"No, Rory wait. I'm sorry. Please don't go. I know you must think that thisis a family moment but Jess needs you here just as much Ias do." I said in bewteen tears.

That was the way life was going to be from now on. Always telling people that they didn't have to go when I started crying. Rory was family even if I had known her that long. She was my brother's wife and thatt made her my sister-in-law. But then again Luke was married to Lorelai so some how even without it being a twisted family it was.

I looked down at the wedding band on my left ring finger, and started to play with it. I slid it off my finger and read the inside. "To the love of my life. Love Michel." I slid it back on and then looked at the engagement ring he had given me. It was still on my right hand. I had forgotten to move to back to my left hand after the wedding. The square cut two and a half cart diamond shined back at me. These two pieces of Michel were never going to leave my hand. I was giving up on love and that was the end of the story. No man in his right mind was ever going to love me the way Michel had. I slid the engagement ring off of my right hand and slid it on my left, along with it's wedding band it was a perfect fit. Just like Michel and I had been for so many years.

His funeral was tomorrow, Luke, Jess, Rory, and Lorelai were going to go to New York with me. But that was going to be the thing I needed most. Family. Michel's mother and father loved me, and I knew it but I wanted my family there. They had all agreed without arguement. But for right now I needed to take things one day at a time.


End file.
